In international patent application WO-2007/087906 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, n is equal to 1 to 5 and X can represent various substituents among which a C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C8-alkyl or naphthyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein X can represent a substituted or non-substituted non aromatic bicyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2009/016220 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, n is equal to 1 to 5 and X can represent various substituents among which a C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C8-alkyl or naphthyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein X can represent a substituted or non-substituted non aromatic bicyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2010/012794 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-[biphenyl(methyl)]-(thio)-carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, and X can represent various substituents among which a C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C8-alkyl or naphthyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein X can represent a substituted or non-substituted non aromatic bicyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2010/130767 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein X1 and X2 represent a fluorine of a chlorine atom, T can represent O or S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Y can represent CR5 and R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 can, independently, represent various substituents among which a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl-C1-C8-alkyl or naphthyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein R1 or R2 or R3 or R4 or R5 can represent a substituted or non-substituted non aromatic bicyclyl group.
In international patent application WO-2009/024342 certain N-(substituted phenyl)methylene-carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein R1 represents a C1-C4-alkyl group, R2 represents a C1-C4-haloalkyl group, B can represent a phenyl group that can be substituted by various substituents among which a substituted or non substituted C6-C14-bicycloalkyl group, and R15 can represent hydrogen or a C3-C7-cycloalkyl group with the proviso that B is different from phenyl if R15 represents a C3-C7-cycloalkyl group. Therefore, there is no disclosure in this document of any such derivative wherein R15 can represent a C3-C7-cycloalkyl group and B be simultaneously a substituted phenyl group.